bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yusha Ibn N'n
Shady Brooks Traveling through a city in the North, Yusha is confronted by several men in a crowded street. When negotiation fails, Yusha uses a smoke bomb to distract them. They seem impervious to all damage he deals, and continue attacking him until he has dismembered every one of them. He burns the remains and offers a Hashashin prayer on their behalf, but it's apparent that they're still alive somehow. Yusha finds a Bureau where he meets with Gregeno. Gregeno tells him that these 'men' (Also knows as 'Mieurlis') have been working to destroy the members of the bureau, and that blessing a single piece of these men will instantly destroy them. Gregen proceeds to bless the ashes. Yusha inquires where these men came from and how Gregeno found out how to kill them. Gregeno explains that he doesn't know where they came from and that almost an eighth of his bureau members were killed by these creatures. Until a Cleric and her apprentice came and taught them how to kill the Mieurlis. Gregeno shares a theory that the Mieurlis my be normal people turned that way by eating some sort of enchanted food that is being distributed in the city. His exact words were "Now, At first it didn't seem odd that they ordered their goods from other countries seeing as they are in need of produce and are not short of money. But they also desire quality and the most expensive grains come from Gohan. The complete other side of the world. It takes a huge chunk of change to ship good quality grains from Gohan to Shraykohn. But the city's finances haven't gone down. They must be dealing with someone other than the Gohan government to save on money. And whoever that is may be shipping fixed grain. It all fits except for one thing. What kind of grain turns a normal law abiding citizen into an immortal monster?" However. No evidence of such a substance has been found. Yusha then meets Gregeno's apprentice. Able Filius Fumi. (Child of smoke). Yusha then goes off to investigate a shipment of grain that may be the source of the plague. He goes to the docs but sees nothing unusual about the grain. However he knows something is wrong. So he goes on board and rides it back to it's former destination. He sees a huge, mile high and wide floating sea fortress. The ship docs and he follows the captain. Up through the fortress of catwalks and platforms. There is a thick orange mist in the air that almost knocks Yusha out but he covers his face with a cloth and manages to keep from going out cold. However. He is discovered by guards and after a long fight he falls 80 feet through a catwalk and crashes into the ground. One of the workers takes him money and throws his presumed dead body into the freezing ocean. Yusha however recovers and tries again. This time he makes it to the main top room of the fortress . When he gets there a voice on the other side of the door beckons him in by name. Yusha enters reluctantly where he sees two men. They address themselves as Gamrod And The Disciple of creation. He speaks with them. They tell him that they, like the assassins, want peace but go about it by giving men these grains that make them feel only love for a short time. To give men a goal to work towards naturally. But when Yusha tells them what the grain is doing the men are Shocked. They say they will do anything to stop what is happening Their grain must be being altered once it leaves them. Yusha asks how the grain is made. The Disciple tells him that there are many different kinds of magic. Psionics come from the power of the mind. Wizardry, from the brain. Sorcery comes from the blood, druidry from the spirit, and divine magics, from the gods. The art they have is the art known as Tiztsa. A combination and balance of all magics. Yusha inquires where they got this power. The disciple tells him that they serve a god known as Satanali. Satanali developed this art. Yusha then leaves but not before the disciple shows him that he has possession of several pieces of Eden. Yusha leaves to find the source of the contamination of the grain after getting a promise of full support from the followers of Satanali. They send a ship back for him to go back to the mainland. When Yusha returns to the mainland Able greets him and tells him that they have more information back at the bureau. When he gets there Gregeno says that the Mieurls eat the grain from the Satanali worshipers then another grain must be eaten. This grain is subjected to a fatal substance. Those who don't have the satanali grain administered first simply twitch and die. Able tells them that he may know where the second grain is coming from. He and Yusha head to the storehouse where the second grain might be. But when they get there the grain is all gone. However they see an usurper symbol on the floor made of Tiztsa. (tiztsa shows up silver in EV) Yusha starts to leave. But he is attacked by several men whos red auras were hidden by the silver Tiztsa in the air. He and Able kill them all More of them are coming, wearing purple cloaks. Yusha escapes however and goes back to the bureau. He, along with Able, Corion and Mathezda (The Cleric and her paladin apprentice.) Develop the flash photo he took of the mark on the ground. However not much comes from it. Yusha finds out that Corion and Mathezda were sent from another world to ensure whatever dark thing is going to happen doesn't. But Corion and Mathezda have heard of Satanali on the world they're fro m. However his cause is not so noble. He seeks to control all men to make peace through control. Yusha takes all the purebloods including Gregeno to the fortress by air machine while Corion and Mathezda exit the city to pray. When the assassins get there Able and the assassins spread out while Gregeno and Yusha talk to the disciple. The Disciple manages to talk his way out of Yusha's questions. He agrees to help the assassins in any way he can and gives them a ship to go to Sallas and investigate the second grain. However. As the assassins are leaving Able smells oil and bails out of the boat along with the other assassins as the fortress spits out an amount of fire big enough to engulf a city. The oil covered boat is consumed completely. The assassins swim underwater back to the fortress. When they get there most of them are completely numb. Yusha stays with them while Gregeno and Able go off to disable the trap that spit the fire. Yusha waits for a long time but Gregeno and Able don't come back. Yusha takes the assassins and look for them. They find Able with Gregeno's sword plunged through his stomach. They save his life and get him back to health. He tells them that Gregeno lost his sword during a small skirmish and they hadn't the time to retrieve it. Later Gregeno and Able got separated and Able was hit with the sword after it was thrown at him. He doesn't know where Gregeno is. Yusha leads the assassins to look for Gregeno but on the way he is summoned by a strange assassins he has never seen before. Cherrish Morte de Freddo. She tells him that Able is a traitor and that he killed her. Yusha says he does not believe her but he thanks her and leaves the rafters where she is. Yusha takes the assassins to the fuse box for the fire trap. On the intercom the leader of this place tell the assassins to stay put and they will explain. Yusha and his men wait for the explanation but when Yusha doesn't accept their excuse the men attack the assassins and are aided by a red mist. However when they are about to be killed Gregeno shows up and saves the day. They get Mouth pieces Gregeno invented to counteract the mist. They are about to leave when Cherrish lands a few feet away and tells them there are backup fuses they have to take out. Yusha and her do this and the assassins flee back to the city by stealing a boat. Able is baffled to see Cherrish alive. Yusha sees Cherrish has a high concentration of Tiztsa in her left hand. He and Gregeno confront her about this. She says the Tiztsa i her hand is the reason she is alive, but she refuses to give more details for fear Able will use it against her. She reminds Yusha that Tiztsa is no t evil, simply those who use it are. She then tells about how she was killed. To make it simple. Se was trapped under the ice of a frozen lake and able was on top of the ice and didn't help her. She escaped from the ice to avoid drowning but died from the cold soon after. She says Able deliberately left her there to die. She makes no mention as to how the Tiztsa got there. Yusha says this is enough and lets it go at that. Able talks to Yusha and lets slip that he, though a true blood cannot use eagle vision. When they get back to the Bureau, there are no assassins there. Yusha uses Eagle vision and looks into the past, seeing all the non pureblood assassins get their minds taken over and they all leave like Zombies. Yusha blames himself because it was he that suggested that all the purbloods leave with him and leave the other assassins vulnerable. Cherrish lectures him about being too self righteous and Able looses his temper and Lecture her about abandoning your friends. She laughs and says he is one to talk. After a long argument They all decide to follow the assassins that left and try to save them. But Cherrish and Able will stay behind. Gregeno and Yusha enter the warehouse and see the missing assassins all lined up on the far wall with their blades out. Yusha uses his incapacitating bombs and takes out the assassins with Gregeno's help so the assassins are all unharmed but out cold. The Disciple turns out to be in the room and says he is un-disappointed by Yusha but he is going to kill Yusha now. But two men knock off one of the walls with their bear hands and attack the disciple. One is the big red one and the other is the guy with a WWI pilot hat and a knife. (Look in the photos) These men fight the disciple and do a pretty good job even though he has the pieces of Eden. Yusha and Gregeno start getting the assassins out of harm's way while the fight rages on. The disciple begins to win but not before he loses the sword of Eden. Gregeno grabs it but is hit with a lightning bolt in the process. The disciple Almost kills the little guy with the WWI hat so the big guy has to grab him and teleport. The disciple goes for Gregeno but Cherrish throws knives and Able crashes a glider with an impact bomb on top of it into the disciple and knocks him over. He growls and teleports away. Cherrish and Able Help Gregeno when Corion and Mathezda show up in a wagon and warn them that Merulis are coming. We load up the wagon and barely manage to escape the crowd of Merulis with our lives and the wagon still intact thanks to Gregeno trampling most of them with a horse. Yusha finds out the Corion and Mathe zda are from a world called Thea. They are two of five people sent here to help try to save Aninransal from a coming darkness. Cherrish fears that somehow it was too easy and that they probably did as the Disciple wanted them to. Yusha fears that Cherrish my be a traitor since he scans for a traitor in eagle vision and she came up golden. Gregeno lets slip that Cherrish is his little sister. Just then Cherrish falls off the map table in surprise and realization. She tells Yusha that one of the assassins they brought back must be a fake. They find the fake and try to question him, but he kills himself by breaking his own neck but not before the lets slip that he was hired by "The Grandmaster." Also known as Gamrod. He also says he was a messenger. But he kills himself before he tells them who he was supposed to contact. Yusha looks around the Bureaus for the contact in EV, but it is no good None of them are golden. Gregeno then says this sword doesn't feel like the real sword of Eden, which he has wielded. They come to the conclusion that since these other pieces of Eden that the Disciple had are fakes, nothing more than very good fakes. Yusha then with Able searches the city for information as to where the big red guy and the little guy came from but no one has any info. Cherrish and Yusha go to Sallas to see where the diluted corn came from. On the ship an man tries to kill Cherrish but she kills him quite stylishly. He bears a mark of the Usurpers. When they get to Salas they find it in ruins after the shock wave. It seems to have hit Sallas the hardest. But they find the man who sells the corn. However he gets it from the distribution center. Yusha starts planning a course of action when he has a vision of a Templar cross and a deep fear for Gregeno's life. He and Cherrish head back to Shraykohn without a moment to lose. They get there to find everyone in the bureau....dead. Able, Corion, Mathezda and Gregeno however aren't there. But everyone else is dead. killed b y small bomb planted in the back of their necks. Yusha uses EV and follows a cloaked man who exits the bureau after the incident. However, when he reaches the edge of the city. his EV stops working. Cherrish says that Gregeno, if he is still alive will e out for revenge and at the fortress. They head there by glider and sprint to the top to find no one there and no pieces of Tiztsa. The disciple comes into the room and attacks them, lunging his sword through Cherrish's neck. However, she is un-harmed. The disciple then apologizes for not being the one to kill them and makes his exit. Gamrod shows up and attacks as well. Then, a symbol appears on the floor, a symbol with many names. Gamrod however pulls a fast one and kills Yusha with his hook blade. Yusha finds himself in a blank white plain. He waits there for a while when he finds himself returned to his body. Cherrish is lying dead on top of him. He looks down at his own left hand and sees a pink crystal stabbed between his middle finger and his ring finger. Cherrish has an opening in her hand in the same spot. Tiztsa flows from the crystal. This must be how she has been alive all this time. Yusha enters communion and contacts her. She confirms this and asks Yusha to find Able's name in the symbol. Yusha finds many names, including his own, Cherrish's and Gregeno's. But the words, Able Eric Respite, are nowhere to be found. This proves that Able is the traitor. Yusha leaves by glider after another Hashashin trueblood finds him and he leads Yusha to Gregeno. When he gets there he sees Rekki, Gregen and Able are with Gregeno. Yusha tells Gregeno and Gregeno attacks Able for being the traitor. Gregeno blows able through the wall of the mountain cottage they are in and Cuts out Able's eyes. Able throws a bomb in a random direction in an attempt to kill Gregeno blindly. However the bomb's sound sets off an avalanche and Gregen flees into the cottage for protection. After the avalanche is over Gregeno mourns his little sister's death and then they escape through the roof and avoid falling into the snow with Gregen's rings. They get to town and go to the warehouse where Reaver and his companions they think are being kept. Suddenly templars come out, but Yusha uses the whirlwind spell while the other assassins with him kill the templars. Then Gamrod shows up. Rekki, using his blinking dagger knocks Gamrod off the roof after shooting him. They pin him down and kill him, but he is only the illusion of the apple the real one is holding. They are attacked by several Gamrods and their magic is jammed. However, since Gregeno went up a level after beating Able he is now a Templar hunter and his EV is so strong he can still see with EV. Three Chase Gregeno, One goes after Gregen, four after Yusha, and two after Rekki. Gregeno locates the real one and tells it to Yusha by drawing his own sword with his left hand as the signal, meaning the real one is after Rekki. Just then the building Gregen and the copy after him explodes. Gregen is probably dead. Gregeno and Yusha meet up and they go to assist Rekki, But Gamrod kills him first. Gregeno turns back and says "I think it's time we started wining these fight don't you?" he gets ready to kill all the copies and actually kills one while Yusha goes for the real one. Gamrod realizes that only Gregeno can tell which one is real so he sucks them all back into himself and sends them back out. However, the ones that were killed don't get replaced. Just then Gregeno grabs Yusha and they jump off the building just as Gregen throws a bomb that kills all the fake Gamrods and destroys the building. The apple crumbles into dust in Gamrod's hand. Gregeno realizes out loud that Tiztsa isn't a perfect unity of all the magics. It is simply a sloppy mess of them all meshed together. This enraged Gamrod and he charges Gregeno, however Rekki pops out of the rubble and shoots Gamrod. Gamrod falls to his knees and Yusha finishes him off respectfully. Gamrod shouts out one last time and dies. Just then, against all expectations Paladin, Tosh, Alucard, Reaver, Russle, August, Maize and Rek ki show up. As do Corion and Mathezda. When Alucard mentions they ran into Able Gregeno rushes back up to the mountains. Yusha and Tosh stop to burn the dead body of Gamrod. But when they get there. They see Gregeno offering a prayer over Twig's dying body. Apparently Able betrayed them and brought Ailruub there who kidnapped Merodc and Rannah while Killing Twig. Despite all attempts to heal her Twig dies peacefully after Paladin called her by her real name, Marlyhn for the first time. Tosh Keeps her body with him after having a good cry over her. Gregeno puts together that the name Ailruub backwards is Buulia, the name of Satanali's daughter. Which means she is heading to the floating fort. However, when they get to the bell tower there are only four gliders. Yusha, Alucard, Russle, August (Who can fly) and Paladin. When they get to the fortress there is a battle going on. Templars fighting men wearing a blue cross and black and blue robes. Vesmer is helping the men with black and blue robes. The Disciple and Able are fighting. Able has floating golden eyes. He leaves when Alucard and Yusha pursue him. Paladin, Russle, and August stay and fight. They chase Able down the side of the fortress after Able jumps out a window. Able out slides them and escapes into the murky water. Category:Characters